


The Introverted Kitten (And His Sunshine) Gets the Talk

by SpiritBloodDragon



Series: The (Aspiring) Little Giant and the Introverted Kitten [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Concerned Kuroo, Cute, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Shovel Talk, Teen Romance, The Talk, Top (?) Kenma, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yeah Kenma's a top, awkward love, misheard, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBloodDragon/pseuds/SpiritBloodDragon
Summary: Practically everyone in Karasuno and Nekoma knows Hinata Shouyou to be the most innocent ball of energy, probably in the entire world. And Kenma knows this to be the most true, especially considering how they're in a relationship.Yet one night, during some gaming, there's some stuff heard, misconstrued, and suddenly...The talk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: The (Aspiring) Little Giant and the Introverted Kitten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm planning for this to be quite a bit shorter than the other stories, mainly because I don't think it has to be super drawn out.
> 
> I'm also thinking of maybe making a short story about Kuroo and Tsukishima, but I don't know just yet.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

**This is just going to be the same scene from two different perspectives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, Kitty!" I greet as I hold out something. "I got you some apple pie from the bakery!" It's in a nice little box, and it's not too big. I thought he'd like it, so I got it for him! It didn't cost too much, either!

He smiles, and I can see his eyes light up, "Thanks, Shou." He kisses me on the cheek when I enter, and I giggle a little bit. I see him every other weekend, since I still have to study with Yachi so I beat Kageyama.

His parents were really accepting of our relationship, actually! The only thing that they were worried about, surprisingly, were my grades.

Are they really that bad?! They can't be! I gulp, remembering their reactions when they heard how bad my grades were when Kenma was teasing me.

"Jeez, and I thought Lev's were bad,"' Kozume-San muttered to herself.

That's also sort of why I'm studying. I can't lose to Lev, can I?

No.

So, I should probably say what we planned to do this time!

We're going to play some videogames!

When we went to the Tokyo Tower on our first date, he talked about how he played some videogames, and brought it up.

Granted, I had no idea what he was saying, and he had to explain every little bit of it, but it was nice, seeing Kitty smile like that while talking about something. Usually, he's pretty...indifferent, unless it comes to something that he doesn't like, or videogames!

Does he talk about me to his teammates? I don't know. I don't really talk about him to Kageyama or anyone on my team unless they bring it up while we change, so...yeah.

Anyways, he offered to wait for me so I could watch him play Cyberpunk 2077, or maybe even make my own save file!

I give him a chaste kiss on the lips, and he smiles as we walk into his room. He's got a decently-sized T.V on the wall, which is super cool because I just have a T.V in the living room, not in my own!

He hugs me first, "I missed your hugs so much, Shou. " He inhales my scent, and I can just feel him smile. I missed him a lot, and I love hugging him.

"After we play tonight, you better cuddle with me," he insists, and I laugh a little bit. When Nekoma had seen some of his texts (after Kuroo looked over his shoulder, of course) and learned how we hugged and cuddled whenever I came over, they wouldn't let him live it down.

And to me, that's perfect. Everyone should get to know just how amazing Kitty is!

I kiss him on the cheek again, before jumping onto his bed. Of course, he had a gigantic bed as well, because he moved around a lot in his sleep. I do too, so I sort of understand, but my mom bought me a weighted blanket!

"So, you know how you get to customize your character a bunch in this game?" Kenma begins. I nod.

"So, there are a bunch of options in this game. You can customize the face, hair, its color, neck length, whatever thing you could think of."

"Mhm!" I nod along, somewhat surprised that it does end up making sense to me. "What are you going to like model your character after?"

He shrugs, 'I'm not sure, honestly. I was just gonna go along with whatever you wanted." The two of us lean against each other under a blanket, which makes a little sense, but it's also unbelievably hot!

"Uhh...can you just start making a character and I'll say whether or not it looks good?" I hum, unsure how to keep going. I've never played videogames like this, honestly.

He shrugs, but starts making a character anyways. He starts off with the hair, and honestly, there are way more options that I expected. It's a wonder that he even chooses an option.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll make a character real quick. Actually, do you want me to make a few?" He offers. "That way, we can just go through all of them and make some minor changes."

Uh...

"Okay?"

The next few minutes are just filled with me not paying attention to the T.V, and Kenma and I are catching up.

"So, how's school been? Anything cool happen?"

"Well, we had this school trip for the third-years, so the team blackmailed Kuroo into getting us some stuff. He bought me a bag, and a Rubik's cube for some reason. I've never even been interested in solving it," he explains, and the speed at which he keeps pressing buttons is way too fast for me to keep up. "Otherwise, it's been fine. Math's boring, English is annoying as always, but science is pretty nice. How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good! Kageyama and I went out for a run yesterday and somehow met up with the Grand King!" He shudders at the mention of Oikawa. "But he was with Iwaizumi, and he was being really loud and Iwaizumi started swearing a lot..."

Kenma cracks a smile at that, "I mean, can't really blame Iwaizumi. He yelled at him all the time at the training camp, right?"

"Yeah, since he kept getting texts from fangirls and didn't turn off his ringer," I explain. "Yachi, Tsukishima and I actually went out for ice cream last weekend! Kageyama couldn't make it to our normal study meeting, so instead, we asked Tsukishima if he wanted to hang out for a bit. Yamaguchi came along, too!"

Kenma snorts at that, "You know Kuroo's into Tsukishima?"

I gape.

"No way!"

"Yeah, I know," Kenma rolls his eyes, amused. "It's the biggest thing I've got on him as blackmail, but I've been thinking of just telling Tsukishima about it so he stops pining over it."

"That's so weird!" My nose crinkles up. "Why would he like someone like Tsukishima?!"

"Well, he said it was because of how Tsukishima was...really kind? I don't see it."

I blink.

"No way."

"I didn't know what he saw, and I still don't. You gonna tell him about it?"

"No, no way!" I snicker. "Tsukishima's been falling for Kuroo for the last month or something!"

He scoffs, "Well, I'm not gonna make that super weird plan that Kuroo tried with us. I'm still weirded out by the fact that our teams made the exact same plan. If they're gonna get together, it's gonna be on their own terms."

I laugh, nodding along. We keep talking about everything that went on then, even though we talked about it before. There were always some new details that we hadn't talked about before when it came to that event, and it was always fun to talk about.

After a few minutes, Kenma rolls his eyes with an amused smile, "I got the characters set up, you know. There are three choices."

He pulls up the first character.

"Wow, that looks really strong," I compliment, seeing the guy's arms. "I really like the hair!"

"Oh, by the way," Kenma mutters, pretty quietly. "There are some stealth sections in the game."

"W-Wait, why the neck?" I squeak out; stealth was the worst, in real life, too (having to sneak in snacks, really). "What if they see?!"

"Well, we could cover it up."'

"T-Then why is the shirt off?!"

"Well, that's just for you to see right now. Do you like it?" Kenma asks, and I have to admit, the body's pretty nice. I kiss his jaw.

I chuckle, "I like you very much, Kenma."

He blushes, "I-I didn't mean that."

I snicker.

"Hey, what's that?" I ask, then my voice hitches for a moment. "Is that a bulge in the pants?!" I squawk it out.

"Oh, yeah," Kenma answers casually, still really quiet. "The game lets us customize the genitals, for whatever reason."

"C-Can I see it?!" I ask, incredulous. I'm not even really interested, but I've never heard a game that lets that happen!

"Sure, I just gotta unzip it."

After a moment, he shows me the customization menu. It's a...cyborg penis.

Weird.

"It looks like it smells weird."

"I mean, pretty sure genitals aren't supposed to smell like rainbows. I mean, from what I know, they don't."

"T-That's not what I meant, Kitty!" I blush. "How would you even know?!"

He smirks, holding back a laugh.

He jokes, "Hey, it's happened to me. I had to clean it before, you know."

I blush, going completely red. He never jokes like this, but suddenly, it's me, and bam! He's just spitting all of this stuff out like it's second nature!

"K-Kitty!" I squeak, punching his arm playfully. He chuckles warmly, kissing me on the forehead.

"Sunshine, you're adorable," he smiles. "Now, what if I show you a bit more?"

The next few minutes are just filled with a bunch of things being modified, me asking what the toys in the character's arms are, and all that.

"Hey, what are those things in the arms?" I ask.

He goes to the menu and shows me the options.

"Woah, that one vibrates like a massage chair!"

"You want that one, or do you want this one? It's a bit long, so it might be tough to use for a little bit." The cyborg arm's sort of installed guns and stuff like that seems pretty cool, but not as interesting. Plus, it probably wasn't as fun to watch.

"Nah, that one's good."

~~~

So, I decided to drop by Kenma's house. Happens pretty often, honestly. His mother's really casual about it, and she doesn't even call Kenma out when I do come over. I usually just drop by whenever.

But this time?

I genuinely got worried.

Not the sort of planning sort of conflict. It shouldn't have to need a plan to solve the problem in the first place.

It started out pretty normally, honestly.

///

I knocked on the door, and Kozume-san opened up the door with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Tetsurou!" She greeted me. "Here to see Kenma?"

I nodded.

"He's in his room! Pretty sure he's playing the new videogame he got with Shouyou!" She chuckles. "I heard you were the one who encouraged Kenma to do something about it?"

I nod, "Yep." Kozume-san was practically the opposite of her son. She was lively, excited, and barely stopped talking when there were people around. She was making dinner at the moment, so she was moving around even more than before.

"Well," she heartily laughs. "I'm glad. Kenma never laughs as much as he does when he talks with Shouyou."

I roll my eyes, a bit amused, "I bet. Not even I could get him to laugh as much as Chibi-chan does."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short!" She insists. "Kenma talks to me all the time about how he admires how smart you are!"

He does?

Well, guess I gotta tell him all about me, then. Can't fail as a role model, right?

///

That was the last coherent thought I'd had before I had heard everything that had gone on.

It'd been pretty innocent, starting off.

 _"I really like the hair!"_ Chibi-chan complimented. It was probably one of the most noticeable things about Kenma (weird, since he didn't want to be noticed in the first place.)

I held out my arm to open the door before I hear Kenma mutter something again, too quiet for me to understand.

 _"W-Wait, why the neck?!"_ Hinata squeaked, stuttering. _"What if they see it?!"_

Okay, okay, what?

What would Hinata ever have to worry about in terms of his neck?

Hold on, I don't even hear the game anymore. Did Kenma mute it?

 _"Well, we could cover it up,"_ Kenma assured, his voice a little bit louder.

My eyes widened then.

In a flash, I whipped out my phone to record what's being said. I had to bring it up with Daichi, no doubt about it. These two...they're kids! They're practically babies!

 _"T-Then why is the shirt off?!"_ Hinata squawked loudly. I gulped. Did Kenma...no, there's no way, right? I bit my lip, a little suspicious but holding a little grain of hope in me. There was no way Hinata would ever do something like that without asking someone innocently, right?

_"Well, that's just for you to see. Do you like it?"_

Okay, that's fucking it. There's no goddamn way this is something about a videogame or anything like that.

Holy fuck, they're really going at it!

The thing is, I'm slightly salty that Kenma got laid before me, and he's younger than me, but that's the last thing that's on my mind right now.

 _"I like you very much, Kenma,"_ I heard Hinata.

_"I-I didn't mean that."_

That was probably some dirty talk.

Gotta be real, I've never done anything like that with anyone. I don't know how they're doing this so naturally.

Unless...no...have they done it before?!

Jesus Christ, it might be way more serious than I thought.

I heard Hinata whisper something, before he squeaks a little.

_"Is that a bulge in the pants?!"_

I nearly fucking pass out from that, I swear to god. I'd use better vocabulary right now but my brain short-circuited a long time ago.

_"C-Can I see it?!"_

_"Sure, I just gotta unzip it."_

I gulp.

I opened my phone again, keeping the recording going, and I don't really hear much of the conversation then.

I instantly opened up my text messages, frantically sending a text to Daichi.

_Daichi. We need to give them the talk. asap._

Oddly enough, he responded really quickly.

_What are you talking about? Are you trying to pull some shit on me again?_

I gulped, my shoulders tensing when I hear Kenma mutter subtly, _"Now, what if I show you a bit more?"_

My fingers flew onto my keyboard, practically causing indents into my phone.

_SERIOUSLY. WE NEED TO MEET UP FOR A PRACTICE GAME._

I heard them say stuff while I was typing that, but I didn't hear it.

What I did hear?

It fucking scared me.

_"Woah, that one vibrates like a massage chair!"_

_"You want that one, or do you want this one? It's a bit long, so it might be tough to use for a little bit."_

I tossed my jacket back on me, power walked to the door, said a quick goodbye to Kozume-san who seemed confused but accepted it with a shrug, and nearly jogged back home.

I called Daichi. I fucking called him. Why did I call him? He's got the mental age of a grandpa! He doesn't even use technology, damn country bumpkin.

"Sawamura." I addressed him (I've almost never called him that). "We really need to make a practice meeting."

I sent him the recording.

Jesus Christ, why did I have to hear that?

  
  



	2. Shovels, Spelling, Sex (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I changed the chapter count just because I realized it would be better and simpler to write the story like this instead of my original idea, and I gotta say, I like this more!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, uh, I changed the ending after coming up with a sort of epiphany to revise it or something. Sorry!)

Gotta be real, there's a lot of things that I don't know about in the world. It's practically endless, and in it, I feel like a small ant.

But the biggest mystery of all was how anyone could reasonably talk to their best friend who's in high school, a year younger than them, two days after:

  1. A) You heard him fucking his boyfriend
  2. B) You didn't talk to him the day after you heard it because you physically could not bring yourself to talk to them



and C) You have no idea how to give your own best friend the talk, and their boyfriend the shovel talk.

Of course, all of this applied to me.

That's when I turned to Daichi, who took it...less than ideally.

In an instant, since Mr. Refreshing was also there at the time (I'm pretty sure they've taken the role of Chibi-chan's second set of parents), he'd instantly gotten in on the action as well.

"No way! You have to be joking with me! There's no way Hinata would...there's just no way they'd do that together!" He cried into the phone. I could just tell he was clinging onto Daichi's shoulder, and it reminded me of Bokuto in a flash.

"I know," I agreed, putting a hand on my hip. "That's why I was hoping we could have a practice match. I haven't brought it up with anyone from Nekoma nor Karasuno yet, and I don't know how your team would react to that. That's why I thought it best to tell you two first."

Daichi gulped, "Well...that's...not what I expected. In fact, I'm surprised you don't seem more surprised by this...entire endeavor."

I coughed, clicking my tongue, "Well, that wasn't my initial reaction. When I texted you, that was when it happened. I was just on my way to hang out with him when I heard that happen...and frankly sprinted home in fear of reality clicking in on me."

"I know Kozume's your best friend. You can be real with me."

My voice hitches.

"I...I didn't think he'd get into this so quickly. I'm just worried they're not being careful and something happens and they go too far, you know?" I admitted.

Look, in the moment, that was just my emotions at the time.

I knew, rationally, and deep down in my heart, that they were both fine. They're both in touch with their emotions, whether or not they like to admit it.

They wouldn't hurt each other. They're both too soft for that in the first place, and they'd probably cry at the mere thought that they hurt one another in some way.

Well, Kenma already did. But that's besides the point.

I know that they wouldn't hurt a fly in any situation, let alone even entertain the thought of making the other uncomfortable in the slightest.

(Hinata probably had to watch out way more for that. Somehow, I feel Hinata might be too comfortable with everything in life.)

Sawamura laughed, "Just tell talk to him about it. I'd expect you of all people to be able to talk to them nonchalantly about their relationship."

I shrugged, "I don't specialize in that sort of thing. I can't bring myself to be aggressive against Chibi-chan. I don't know how you do it, Daichi."

"You haven't practiced with him," he sighed, and Sugawara laughed in the background.

I heard the grey-haired setter speak faintly, "Well, I'll be sure to give Kenma the talk as well. But I'm entrusting the actual talk to you and Daichi!"

Jeez, this is gonna be tough.

~~~

There goes a rumor throughout Nekoma High of the boy who pissed his pants in a storage room. The rumor goes like this.

One practice, one boy pissed himself in the storage room after being scared by what could only be described as a hidden demon. To this day, the janitors, who reek themselves, don't think it smells. This leaves the smell for the students and some of the staff to endure.

To this day, people wonder who the Piss Boy was.

Only two know.

"Yaku-san?" Hinata asked, after being led into the storage room for Nekoma's team gym. It'd been a few days since Hinata and Kenma's hangout, which was more than enough time for Kuroo to relay his concern and worry to his most trusted intimidators: Yaku, Yamamoto, and surprisingly, Kageyama. 

He didn't know anyone on Karasuno that he could genuinely harbor any sort of negative feeling towards Kenma. Not even Tsukishima. He was simply apathetic.

But Kageyama? As Hinata's volleyball partner, he already held some sort of negative feelings towards Kenma, as it sometimes took away time from the freak duo's practice.

That being said, the two still had a positive relationship. Kageyama just happened to be the closest out of Karasuno who met the most conditions for a shovel talk.

Plus, he and Hinata were best friends.

"So, Hinata," Yaku coughed. "I know you're dating Kenma." Hinata gulped. His tone was laced with venom, anger and protectiveness.

"U-Uh, yeah...we've been dating for about two months now. Why do you bring it up?" Hinata stuttered, already feeling the libero loom over him, despite the minute difference in height. His presence held so much weight, and there was nobody for Hinata to hide behind.

"I know how...touchy you are with him. And from what he's told me, he seems to be fine with it," he puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and squeezes. Hard.

It's enough to remind Hinata of the times he goes to the bathroom.

_Note to self. No bathrooms. No storage rooms._

"So, if I ever hear from Kenma that you made him uncomfortable, hurt him in any way, or, god forbid, you make him cry..." Yaku nearly spat, forcing the soul out of Hinata's body for a moment. "I will ensure, with Sugawara's blessing that you don't walk the next two weeks. Do you understand?"

Hinata gulped, his heart pounding. He whimpered, only nodding in fear.

In all his life, even when he got nauseous before volleyball games, the players were simply intimidating. None of them even mentioned hurting Hinata in any way, though some of them stabbed at his pride. Mainly Ushijima, even if he was simply informative rather than insulting.

This was different. Hinata hadn't been bullied in his life, which he was incredibly glad for.

But this?

He felt this was worse than normal bullying. Maybe it was.

Maybe it wasn't.

But for this threat which shook Hinata to the core to ever happen?

He'd have to harm the love of his life.

He couldn't ever imagine hurting Kenma in a legitimate attempt to hurt him, let alone make him cry.

"I-I won't touch Kenma! At all, I swear!" Hinata shook, even reconsidering cuddling with Kenma if his punishment was going to be worse than death itself. Then again, he loved cuddling too much to go back on it.

He'd just have to do it in secret.

That being said, that minor thought was enough for one single event to happen.

One single crack in the dam.

One chain in the series of events leading to the Rumor of the Piss Boy.

"U-Uh, Hinata? D-Did you...piss yourself?" Yaku asked, concerned.

Hinata could only, extremely slowly, tilt his head downwards towards his shaking legs, which were rooted to the spot in fear. He let out a strangled gasp as he suddenly registered the warmth.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Yaku apologized, holding out his hands in concern. "I didn't mean to be that ruthless!"

"I-I promise I won't do anything to Kenma!" Hinata choked out, an embarrassed blush crashing in waves onto his face, only becoming redder and redder.

There was no recovering from this for the next year. If not later.

_That's it. I can't go to Nekoma anymore for any reason for the rest of my life._

"Hey, you guys ready?!" A voice called from outside.

Yaku swiftly stepped outside, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry, I spilled some stuff on Hinata! Do you have any extra shorts?"

In an instant, Kenma quickly walked over to the storage room only to gain a whiff of what he could only describe as the "personification of rancid."

Yaku sent a sheepish grin towards Hinata, but his eyes showed only one thing within it: Omens of death.

That, of course, is the real story of why the storage room smelled like piss.

Yet, nobody would find out at Nekoma.

Because who would suspect Yaku of all people would know the origin of it?

~~~

"Kozume-san," Kageyama greeted. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Instantly, Kenma felt cornered. The only other time he'd interacted with Karasuno's setter was when they had that practice game and Hinata had gotten sick, as well as the time Kageyama stared him down with an ominous look.

"U-Uh, sure," the shorter boy answered, trying to appear nonchalant. He wanted to disappear from sight, being under the emotionally constipated boy's gaze.

"So, you're dating Hinata."

"Mhm." Kenma didn't really know where this was going, and he honestly didn't want the conversation to keep going. That being said, he hated appearing as if he was rude, even to people younger than him. He thought that the age = respect thing was pretty boring, and useless.

"And Kuroo t-thought I should talk to you," Kageyama stuttered. "He told me about giving you something called a shovel talk, and I tried searching it up..."

Kenma's eyes widened. Was Kageyama going to be the one to do it?

God, no, please, Kenma prayed to the gods. He knew that Kageyama was easily one of the most intimidating members of his team, if not the most intimidating. Tsukishima came close.

But one of the things that intimidated Kenma the most was the fact that he was so close to Hinata. Not out of jealousy.

Kageyama was one of the people who probably had the most influence about how Hinata and his relationship went, whether or not either of them really knew it or liked it.

"I don't know how to spell shovel," Kageyama admitted.

Kenma blinked.

"What's a shovel talk?" Kageyama asked. "I couldn't search it up, so I thought it'd be best to ask you if Kuroo wanted me to give you one of them. Do you know how much it costs?"

It took all Kenma had not to drop dead out of pain. Not out of knowing that he was about to be talked to. Cause it was clear that Kageyama didn't have the brains to do that.

No, it was cause he had finally found someone that seemed to be dumber than Shouyou. He'd heard the rumors and the talk from his boyfriend, of course.

Hell, Daichi had even told him about some first-years having trouble with their grades. He knew Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all pretty smart. Leaving only two.

And by god, he didn't think it was actually true.

_I thought Sunshine was exaggerating..._

"A shovel talk is just when the best friend of someone in a relationship talks to their significant other and like threatens to hurt them if they do anything to the person," Kenma tried to explain, but realized how weird his words were, especially by how Kageyama only seemed more confused.

He hated talking. He couldn't really use his words well.

"So...if Shou were to hurt me, Kuroo would probably try to kill him, right?" Kenma offered as an example, but Kageyama only tilted his head.

"But Hinata wouldn't hurt you. He babbles on and on about how you're so amazing and how he misses you all the time," Kageyama interrupted. "Why would Kuroo try to kill him if he's sometimes afraid to cuddle with you because he knows you don't like touching or whatever?"

Kenma's eyes slightly widened at that knowledge, but he smiles lightly. He didn't think Shou would be that considerate, nor that he was even too worthy of that kindness.

"Well, this is just hypothetical," Kenma scratched the back of his head. "'Wouldn't Kuroo try to kill him?"

Kageyama nodded stupidly.

"That's sort of what Kuroo's trying to get you to do. He wants you to yell at me, growl at me, spit, whatever. Just do whatever to make sure I don't hurt Hinata or whatever."

"But you wouldn't hurt Hinata. Ever. I guess he trusts you with his life or whatever."

Kenma deeply blushed. He knew that he practically trusted Shou to the same degree, but it was weird to know that that sort of trust was reciprocated.

"I guess the only thing that you've done that I don't really like is take him away from practice," Kageyama shrugged. "I've gotten pretty angry at him for that."

"What do you mean?" Kenma asked, slightly curious.

"Oh, sometimes during water breaks, instead of begging me to set to him like he always does, he just sends a text to you, asks Captain if it's a good text, maybe get embarrassed cause of Tanaka, and that's it. Other than that, he might practice a bit shorter because he wants to call you when he gets home," Kageyama puts a hand on his chin, trying to remember. "But, honestly, I can't really get long-term angry at him for that since I've never been in a relationship. I don't know what it's like."

Kenma was really surprised that he was so grounded with the whole situation. From how aggressive Kageyama was, he didn't really expect him to be so calm and accepting.

"You're probably confused about why I'm so calm about it, aren't you?" Kenma nodded, this time the one looking slightly stupid while doing it.

"Well, I kinda realized that Hinata isn't the only partner I can have, you know? Even though he's my volleyball partner...Oikawa sorta showed me that, hey, I can work with anyone," he explained casually. "I don't know what else to say, honestly. I'm gonna go back to practice."

Kenma blinked, not sure how to respond, "Good luck..."

Of course, Kenma thought he was going to receive a shovel talk worse than what Yaku could do to Lev.

That was perhaps the worst shovel talk he could have ever witnessed.

~~~

"Hey, Kenma! Chibi-Chan! Get over here real quick!" Kuroo called the two of them over. They were leaning against each other at the end of practice. They'd played 5 sets like always, which ended the same way every time.

Everyone was practically physically broken other than Hinata, who was looking for someone in the gym to set to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to ask Kenma, who was unbelievably tired and didn't like physical effort in the first place.

Kageyama was dying of thirst, having been dragged around by Hinata. And Sugawara...there was no way Suga was going to be moving for the next half hour.

"Huh?" Hinata tilted his head, still heavily excited "Whatcha need?"

"C'mere!" Kuroo called out again, and this time, Hinata bounced up again with a smile on his face. He held out a hand to Kenma, who gratefully took the opportunity to put in less physical effort into whatever he was doing.

Surprisingly enough, Kenma was able to move his legs around without having them be completely decimated by the sheer speed at which Hinata moved.

"Hi!" Hinata chirped, Kenma panting when he got there. He mumbled something about how being carried would've been nice, but Hinata doesn't seem to notice as Sugawara walks up to the group as well.

"Hinata, Kenma, we need to talk about something," Sugawara steeled himself as he started a battle.

The battle of whether or not he could stay sane during the Talk.

Hinata curiously tilted his head, somewhat confused, while Kenma knew exactly what was coming up. It was only natural, or at least, in his mind it was. If someone were to give the shovel talk, what other talk would someone have, if not THE talk?

"Kenma," Kuroo nodded. "I can tell you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yep."

Hinata whirled around to look at Kenma, "Kitty, did they tell you about something, or am I just missing something right now?"

"It's about your relationship," Sugawara explained. "Kuroo showed us something...that made Sawamura-san and I pretty...concerned. Same with Kuroo."

Kenma quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms slightly at that; he'd thought Kuroo would come up with some prank to tell him about it, not this sort of simple talk.

"Did we do something wrong?" Hinata squeaked, somewhat afraid. He was quickly reminded of what happened with Yaku.

"No, no, it's not something wrong," Sugawara assured. "It's just...how do I explain this..." He scratched the back of his head, gestured a little bit, just tried to fill up the time while coming up with how to explain what he had heard.

Kuroo took this opportunity to whip out his phone, "It's easier to explain if we show you."

He opened up his voice recording, and let it play.

_"W-Why the neck?! What if they see it?!"_

_"Well, we can just cover it up."_

At this, the two boys glanced at each other for a moment. When did Kuroo have the time to get this recording, and how did Kenma not have a single clue when it happened?

_"I-Is that a bulge in the pants?!"_

There was a slight pause.

Hinata's voice came again, this time, way more tentative, curious, almost, _"C-Can I see it?"_

 _"Sure, lemme just unzip it,"_ Kenma's voice was heard this time, and this time, the gears clicked for the both of them.

"Uhh..." Hinata shyly raised his hand. "Rooster Head, why'd you record Kenma and I playing Cyberpunk 2077?"

The two third-years blinked.

"Huh?" They asked in unison, more confused than the two younger boys were just a moment ago.

"Oh, that's why it sounded familiar," Kenma nodded slowly, his hypothesis being reaffirmed. "Yeah, Shouyou and I were playing videogames this weekend. I waited for him to start playing the game because he seemed interested, and this was the customization system."

Before Kuroo could interrupt, "Yes, you can customize the genitals. That's why he noticed the bulge being a highlighted area."

"That sounds like bull, not gonna lie," Kuroo snorted, a smirk on his face. "Tell me about the neck thing then. And the shirt thing."

Kenma shrugged, face impassive as ever, "Customization. Shouyou wanted to know if the neck thing would work against us in stealth sections, since I made the neck abnormally long for no reason other than to make him laugh."

Hinata interrupted, "H-Hey! You did that to make me laugh?! It made me very croissant!"

"Shou, you mean concerned."

"Oh..."

Sugawara cleared his throat, "So...neither of you...did that?"

"Did what?" Hinata tilted his head.

"Fucked," Kuroo smoothly explained, not beating around the bush.

In an instant, Hinata's face blasted with red, his entire body tensing.

"N-No! I've never done anything like that with Kenma, or even myself!"

Kuroo sighed, "So I asked Yaku to give you a shovel talk for nothing?"

Kenma narrowed his eyes, "Wait, you sicked Yaku on Shou? That's why he was so afraid of him all day?"

Sugawara lightly glared at Kuroo, since he knew how aggressive the libero could be. That being said, Kageyama went after Kenma, so that couldn't have been pleasant.

Hinata squeaked, as if by instinct, "I swear I won't hurt Kenma!"

"Wow, he really gave you PTSD, didn't he?"

"S-Shush!"

Sugawara interrupted again, "So, Kenma, Kageyama talked to you, right?"

Kenma casually nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't know what it was. He asked me what a shovel talk was, since he didn't know how to spell shovel."

Hinata gaped at that, before gaining a triumphant smirk. He quickly ran off towards his volleyball partner, all in a sing-song tone about his own superior spelling.

"Kenma, you aren't being serious, are you?"

"100%."

"Jesus Christ..."

~~~

Two weeks later...

"Hi, Kitty!" Hinata chirped, walking into Kenma's room, before he noticed Kenma's expression. It was tense, and he was lightly biting his lip. "Is something wrong?" He asked, more concerned than before. He hadn't seen Kenma this shy in private in a while. Usually, Kenma was usually the one who initiated most of their stuff while they were alone.

To answer, Kenma simply kissed Hinata on the lips. It was chaste and sweet, but the glint in Kenma's eyes held something that Hinata couldn't pinpoint.

"K-Kitty?"

Kenma gently led Hinata to the bed, to the point where they were both sitting, with Kenma laying on Hinata's chest.

"You know how they gave us...the talk at our practice game?"

"Yeah...why?"

Kenma propped himself up, this time moving to a position where he was leaning over Hinata.

"Well, Shou...I wanted to see what it was like. I know you haven't done anything with anyone...and I wanted to ask...

"Would it be fine with you if I was your first?"

Hinata blushed brighter than the sun, gulping. His breathing became heavy.

"U-Uh..."

His body reacted on instinct, gently gripping Kenma's wrists which were on both sides of him.

"I'd...I'd like to be with you...t-that way, too..." He bashfully admitted. "B-But can we take it a little slowly? I've never done this..."

Kenma nodded, understanding, "Absolutely, Shou. If you're ever uncomfortable, just tell me, and I'll stop, okay?"

Hinata squeaked a little, but in approval, "Promise...now...how do we do this?"

Kenma smirked.

Hinata shuddered under his gaze.

When he thought about how Kenma seemed more shy when he normally initiated stuff?

He threw that out the window.

He'd never seen Kenma like this.

But he knew something.

He liked it.

Kenma's next words made him shudder too.

"Well, I see you've got a bulge..."

He gently rubbed his thigh against it, making Hinata gasp. The sounds he made were nothing less than music to Kenma's ears.

He softly pressed a little bit harder, curious, earning a light moan from the boy beneath him.

That was it.

As Kenma dove in for a kiss, the last words that either of them could cohesively mutter for the next half hour came from Kenma, which were:

"Mind if I see it?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be real, not sure where to head from here!
> 
> If anyone has any ideas that they want me to write, I'll be glad to write them! (Actual smut'll be tough, though, especially with how good the Kenhina smut in the community already is.)


End file.
